Maybe It'll be Easier Tomorrow
by Jenbunny
Summary: Endymion has a decision to make, can he make the right one? A little one shot drabble done for the SM Monthly November 2009 Challenge.


Title: Maybe It'll be Easier Tomorrow ...

Author/Artist: Jenbunny

Medium: Fanfic

Theme: Procrastination

Genre: General

Version: Silver Millennium

Rating: PG

(Disclaimer - I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.)

The young prince slammed his fist into the bark of the tree he leaned against. He didn't know how his father had found out about his secret meetings with Serenity in this very forest, but he had. Endymion couldn't believe that it was his Shitennou that were to blame, even though they did know about his meetings. He knew that they weren't entirely happy with the situation, but they wouldn't have betrayed him like that.

He had faith in their loyalty, besides what kind of honor was it to tattle on someone behind their back. No, when they had a problem with something that he was doing they came to him just as they had been doing. His guardians wouldn't have told his parents. He was as sure of that as he was that the sun would rise the next morning, just as he was certain of their loyalty. He supposed that it didn't really matter who had told. The point was that someone had.

Endymion bowed his head, hair as dark as a raven's wing falling into his eyes, as he remembered that morning when he had been called into the study. He met his mother exiting upon his arrival. Endymion hadn't understood her expression at the time, a look of regret and was it pity that he had seen there? Though once entering the study it hadn't taken long to realize that whatever it was his father wanted it wasn't something that Endymion would enjoy.

The king had been standing resolutely by the fireplace staring into the flickering flames, his expression unreadable. His father had wasted no time in informing Endymion that they knew about his midnight trysts deep within the forests of Elysian. The king told his son that under other circumstances he wouldn't have objected to a few dalliances, provided of course it was kept quiet and that the woman involved knew that it didn't mean anything. However this went beyond everything that was ok. Not only was this involving a princess and heir to another kingdom, but this was the very heir of the Silver Millennium. Endymion knew very well that contact between the inhabitants of the Earth and Moon was forbidden, much less anything as serious as this.

According to his father, it came down to duty. Endymion was expected to put his planet and his kingdom before his own happiness, as he was certain that the young princess was expected to do. His father hadn't given him a choice in the matter. He had been told to break it off that very night with Serenity or the king would see to it himself and that Endymion wouldn't like those results.

Endymion raised his head when he felt the tingle that he associated with magic, more particularly the brand of magic that was such an integral part of his beloved Serenity. Within moments he noticed the silver haired princess peeking cautiously out from behind a tree. His heart constricted painfully at what he was being told to do. He loved her so very much, it wasn't fair to ask him to give her up. Was duty so very important that he had to give up his very heart to fulfill it?

Serenity darted over to her prince the moment she saw that he was alone, flinging her arms around him. The smile she directed up at him was as bright as the moon she had come from, though it faltered a little when she noticed the pensive and troubled look in Endymion's eyes.

"Endy? What's wrong?"

Endymion raised his hand and allowed some of the silky strands of Serenity's silver hair to slip through his fingers. Trying desperately to find the words to tell her that he couldn't see her anymore. He had been raised to follow his father's wishes. He had been taught to accept his duty with pride and honor. Except for the ordinary trouble that every young boy got into, he hadn't ever done anything deliberate that went against any of that. Endymion had always done his best to make his father proud and to be the best prince, the best son that he could be. However, when he looked down into the worried blue eyes staring back up at him he found himself saying, "It was just a difficult day, nothing to worry about."

The prince leaned down and kissed her before she was able to question him again, content to simply be in her company. Endymion couldn't find the strength in him to do as his father wished. At least not tonight ...


End file.
